Turning Point
by katstales
Summary: (COMPLETE) A look at the Choosing and escape scenes from 'Children of the Gods' through Teal'c's eyes.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission of the author."

* * *

"Learn all there is to know of your enemy."

Master Bratac's words echo in my mind as I watch the servants move among the prisoners, forcing them to kneel before their masters as I have commanded. I find myself imperceptibly nodding to the leader of the intruders from the feast. He returns the gesture and cautiously kneels, an odd measure of trust between us beginning to build. I can see his mind working, assessing his situation, drinking in every detail, every movement going on around him. In his arrogance, Apophis has dismissed these strangers as a mere annoyance. Though as First Prime I must obey his word, I do not share his indifference. Far more than strange garments and weapons mark this man called O'Neill as different. He is a warrior, yet something more. Perhaps a leader of warriors, not unlike myself.

I have no opportunity to dwell on the feelings his presence causes, for the time of choosing is beginning, demanding my full attention. Carefully, the priests move among the kneeling captives, seeking out the most attractive and spirited to become hosts for the offspring of these self-proclaimed gods. I loathe being part of this, and can do nothing but watch as one is rejected, then tossed aside like a broken toy. I find it increasingly difficult to do nothing as each cruel and callous act is carried out at the behest of our so-called god, yet here I stand, impassive, as the cruelty of the selection process plays out before me. The priests have located a female who meets their approval, and her cries of fear as she is dragged away cut deep into my soul. I struggle to maintain my composure, knowing the pain and horror she now faces. A horror I was witness to mere hours ago when Amaunet brutally burrowed her way into the neck of her new host and took control. I quickly lock away my raging emotions, slipping the mask of controlled indifference back into place. I force myself to watch as the selection continues.

Suddenly, the one called Daniel Jackson lunges for one of the priests, not in attack, but in despair. Stunned, I hear him ask the priests how much he would remember if he were chosen. The anguish in his expression, his voice, are unmistakable as he desperately declares that something of the host must survive. Utterly dismayed, I slowly shake my head in answer to his plea. I am shamed to the depths of my soul as I realize I am the one responsible for this man's pain and suffering. That he cares a great deal for she who is now host to Amaunet is even more clear now than when he tried to approach her at the presentation feast. Again, events leave me no time to dwell on my feelings, and my attention is diverted as the boy who was taken with the queen's host is selected to become one of the Children. O'Neill calls his name as the boy is taken away, only to be met with a staff weapon blow to his face. The boy calls to O'Neill as well, begging his help as the servants drag him out of the dungeon. He struggles in vain against the priests and does not see when O'Neill falls after being hit, momentarily stunned.

My heart plummets, beating wildly out of control, as Apophis decrees the rest of the captives are to be killed. People are screaming, scrambling toward the rear wall, trying to get as far away from the Serpent Guards and their deadly weapons as possible. I block out their cries as I advance toward my fellow Jaffa, searching deep for the strength to commit yet another heinous act at the command of a horribly cruel and malicious false god. All that is within me cries out not to do this, not to kill these innocents. I have almost reached the line of Jaffa who stand ready to carry out the barbaric order when his voice sounds behind me. "I can save these people!" I quickly turn to confront O'Neill, my weapon primed. Our eyes meet as he demands, "Help me!"

In that moment when our eyes meet, the truth is laid bare for me to see. There is no false bravado, no arrogance or conceit in this man's visage. His challenge is no thinly disguised attempt to secure first and foremost his own freedom; he truly seeks to help the others over and above his own safety. Though many have said these same words to me during my service as First Prime, few have been so selflessly sincereand never has one seemed capable of success. Never before now.

His tone softens to almost a plea as O'Neill repeats his demand. "Help me." In the mere seconds our eyes remain locked, I see into the depths of his soul. Though I find the expected darkness of an experienced warrior, there is also a light I have rarely encountered. Almost without conscious thought, my decision is made. "Many have said that." I whirl and fire on one of the six Jaffa who stand ready to slay the prisoners, then toss my staff weapon back to O'Neill. "But you are the first I believe could do it!" He catches the weapon and immediately fires, killing another of the six who has begun to fire upon the crowd. I lunge for the weapon of the fallen guard and join him in the fight.

Together, we quickly dispose of the remaining Jaffa, though not before more of the captives fall victim. We make our way to the barred doors, shooting at the guards posted outside, causing them to scatter and seek reinforcements. O'Neill turns back toward the prisoners and shouts for them to get away from the wall. He quickly fires several shots, creating an opening just large enough for escape. It is a clever alternative, and one far more likely to succeed than trying to fight our way to the outside through the palace corridors. He quickly checks for a patrol and finds nothing. With the assistance of his female companion, the prisoners are directed through the opening to freedom.

As quickly as it began, the revolt is over and the captives are free. I pray those taken will find their way safely back to their homes and their loved ones, but my part in this is now over. I remove my breastplate and toss it aside, ready to accept my fate. I find relief in the knowledge I have done one small thing to help atone for my sins, but I do not delude myself. I will never be able to make amends for all the wrongs I have committed as First Prime. Apophis will not tolerate my betrayal, and the punishment he orders will be slow and torturous, ultimately ending with my deathas I deserve. I walk among the fallen Jaffa, assuring none are a further threat. I see the red eyes of the last survivor fade away and pray they will now find peace. I am glad for their swift deaths, for they, too, are victims. Like myself, they are far from innocent, but none had anymore choice than I in serving the Goa'uld.

I look up as O'Neill motions and calls for me to hurry. He hesitates and turns his full attention to me, noticing I've stopped. Standing in the midst of my fallen people, the full ramifications of my actions have set in. My voice is heavy with overwhelming emotion as I explain my situation. "I have nowhere to go."

He does not hesitate as he replies, "For this, you can stay at my place. Let's go!" Once again our eyes meet, and in that brief instant the full extent of his offer is realized. My heart is filled with an emotion that is completely foreign to me, but as I step through the opening into the daylight all becomes clear. This is a man I can follow freely, a man of honor and courage. A man I can respect. One of the few who can fight the Goa'uld, and even more rare, one who can win.

O'Neill touches my arm as he asks my name. "Teal'c," I reply. Still holding my arm, he begins to guide me down the hill to join the others. As we walk, he asks about the boy, and where he will be taken. I answer, sharing freely my knowledge of the Goa'uld. With each step, the tiny seed that burst to life when I stepped from the darkness grows.

And hope for the future is born.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This piece was written in December of 2000. It's the first SG piece I ever attempted. It was my attempt to 'get into Teal'c's head' and determine if I'd be able to write in this fandom. I have always found the scene where Teal'c helps the gang escape from the prison on Chulak to be one of the most powerful and moving scenes in the entire series. The moment where our favorite Jaffa tells Jack that he has nowhere to go just blows me away every time I see it, so I decided to go back and "live" the scene through Teal'c's eyes. This is the result. I'd love to hear what you think of it. :) 


End file.
